Pure Cure
by DefinitelyNotFeitan
Summary: A one-shot. Leorio, wanting to be the best doctor there is, offers to try to heal Melody's body to restore her to normal.


For "kinsdura" from Tumblr.

* * *

Stretching his back, Leorio rose from his chair, homework complete for the day. He checked his watch, seeing that he still had a couple minutes before Melody would be over. While they hadn't gotten to know each other much in York New, he had made sure to keep in touch (since Kurapika would never answer his damn phone when you needed him).

He smirked as he remembered when he had told Melody that he was in fact training to be a doctor and how proud she had been of him. After talking for a while, she had eventually told him about her injuries from listening to the Sonata of Darkness. Since he was training to be the best doctor out there, he couldn't help but ask to see if he could help with her condition. She agreed, though she insisted that nothing would work. From that point forward they had created monthly appointments, and each time Leorio would try something else, usually based off of a recent study or topic he had learned about.

He sighed as he put a kettle on the stove. If he was being honest with himself, he could have probably fixed her condition long ago, but he was being selfish. He had really started to enjoy her company, had kind of developed some feelings for her too. He looked down at his feet, blushing. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. He composed himself, standing taller as he approached the door.

He opened it, greeting Melody with a smile.

"Hello beautiful."

Her cheeks flushed a light pink.

"Hello Leorio."

He gestured her in and she proceeded to the apartment's living room, where they usually worked. Sitting herself on a cushioned stool, she looked at Leorio expectantly.

"So, you think you've made any progress on a cure oh doctor?"

He laughed, a hand instinctively moving to the back of his head. "Melody, " he laughed, "I'm not a doctor yet… but yeah, I think so."

She smiled. "I can't wait to see."

"Yeah, me too." Leorio responded weakly. He moved to a stool in front of her, exhaling in a steady manner. "Um, would you mind closing your eyes?"

"Hm?" She gave him a curious look, but shrugged and complied to his request. "I'm ready any time then."

Swallowing, he felt himself tense up. He wasn't sure if could go through with this plan to begin with.

"Are you nervous it won't work?" Melody inquired, her eyes still shut.

"Uh, yeah."

A pause.

"Leorio."

"Yes?"

"I'm confident in your abilities as both a medical student and a Nen user. I'm sure whatever you're thinking will fail will actually succeed."

"You really believe that?" He looked at her, despite the fact she couldn't see.  
"A hundred percent." She nodded, giving a reassuring smile.

Exhaling once more, he gathered his wits.

 _It's now or never I guess._

Leaning forward, he gingerly placed a kiss onto the bridge of his companion's nose, heat already present on his face. Embarrassed by his own courage, he quickly pulled away.

Melody snapped her eyes open, her face crimson from what he had done.

"That was the cure." Leorio explained lamely, leaning back in his stool, unable to make eye contact with her.

"I d-don't understand." She mustered after a moment.

"I say that because there is nothing to cure about you. To me, you're prefect just the way you are." He didn't turn to look at her, but he could tell his words had a pretty big impact.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely."

Another silence.

"I've known, for quite a while."

"Huh?" He finally looked forward, but was still unable to meet her gaze, as she was looking down at her hands.

"That you've liked me I mean."

"Ah, well… I kinda guessed…" He shifted a bit in his seat, "…but what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you… also like me?" He couldn't stand not knowing, not after what he had done. After a while of silence, he sighed for what seemed like the twentieth time that day. "Listen, I don't want this to-"

"Yes."

Leorio's heart stopped, and he couldn't think of anything else.

"Yes? Yes as in-"

"I believe that," she twisted her hands into her skirt, "I love you too."

Before he could say anything in return, the kettle still on the stove emitted a loud shrieking noise.

"Ah, I'll get that!" Leorio, almost grateful for the interruption, rushed up from his seat and almost sprinted into the kitchen. Getting the screeching piece of metal off the stove, he set it down on the counter top, aware of Melody's watchful eyes.

"So…" Leorio drawled, unsure of where to take the conversation now, "…does this mean we're dating?"

Melody laughed, nodding furiously. "Naturally."


End file.
